User talk:Rosalaun
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Elle Eedee page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) 19:10, July 12, 2016 (UTC) hey hello i am a youtuber you will never guess where i find them but i would show them to you first.If want.Thanks. Shujagondal (talk) 09:26, November 29, 2016 (UTC) Congrats Hey, Congrats on adminship! You probably don't know me since I'm more active on the EAH wiki but if you ever need a hand or some help from either Alvilda or I just hit us up. I know her in real life so if you aren't able to contact one of us just contact the other and we can pass the message. Honestly before you stepped up both of us were considering attempting for adminship for the sole sake of just upkeep and dealing with trolls, I'm sure by this point you've noticed the specific one that spawned this attempt. The only reason we didn't is because we both felt that we didn't know nearly enough about MH to be able to pick out false information from true. Anyway congrats, feel free to come over to the EAH chat anytime just to fangirl or chat. Notnoel (talk) 23:34, January 4, 2017 (UTC)Notnoel Congratulations! Congratulations on becoming the new admin! I am very glad this wiki is in capable hands and will be able to be updated more frequently. I have no doubt that you will do a great job and this wiki will thrive once more. I probably wont be around here that much since my main focus is and has always been Ever After High but I will always be available over on the EAH Wiki if you need help, advice, or just want to talk. I know having a few friends around and in the wiki/fourm business has been really helpful. It sometimes helps to have someone to talk things out with or discuss. Me and Notnoel are always around if you need us. Once again congratulations and good luck! Alvilda (talk) 00:11, January 5, 2017 (UTC) Message Hmph! Your profile says all about you! But I can see something that others cannot! : O (Hmmm). You better be spilling your secrets to me. Here, here's my address: First of all posting your email adress is something that probably shouldn't be posted publicly so I removed it from this message for safety reasons. Secondly, what does that even mean? I wrote inmy about what I thought others would want to know? There's no hidden meanings or "secrets" to it? Rosalaun (talk) 01:22, February 18, 2017 (UTC) Please, let me explain. I wanted to send you my email address to talk more about Wikia details. Also, for your information, of course I know that River Styxx is of the grim reaper lining or borderline, or borderlining, NOT '''a hybrid! I was just giving an ''EXAMPLE''! GabbyComitotheGreat (talk) 12:23, February 18, 2017 (UTC) Apology I am horribly sorry for my bad message with E-address! :( Please, forgive me! By the way, this is GabbyComitotheGreat. Can you also please let me tell you that I know River is a monster of the reaper heritage, not a hybrid, despite being both a skeleton and a ghost! Okay, thank you! :) GabbyComitotheGreat (talk) 12:26, February 18, 2017 (UTC) Question Who is the one who put Neighthan Rot's profile under "Monster history" with Y for "Zombies" alone? Shouldn't it be "X" for Zombies and "Y" for Unicorns??? Question Just a question. Are you next to the founder Parrotbeak as admin? And if so, how far next exactly??? GabbyComitotheGreat (talk) 08:51, February 22, 2017 (UTC) What do you mean by that? Rosalaun (talk) 00:49, February 23, 2017 (UTC) Just to Tell You Just to tell you, I think you would really want to check under "Fright On!" and "Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love?" under "'''Notes" especially, for, "Fright On!", contuinity and other. Contuinity? Contuinity? I can never memorize how to spell the word, or even how to pronounce it if I heard it a million times after seeing it written! :'( Never mind! Okay, thanks. GabbyComitotheGreat (talk) 11:35, February 22, 2017 (UTC) Look under "Contuinty" and "Other" for "Fright On!". Also, look for something in "Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love?". Okay, what about it? Rosalaun (talk) 00:37, February 23, 2017 (UTC) Hehehe *does cutsey giggle*. Why, the edits I've made, of course! ;) <3 ~ GabbyComitotheGreat (talk) 22:51, February 24, 2017 (UTC) Please!? I mean, PLEASE! I won't even ASK! PLEASE make me an admin! I promise I will be a good person!! Please, just give me ALL the abilities and powers of an admin! I give me all YOUR abilities and powers as an admin. The exact-same ones Parrotbeak has! Please? Okay, I'm asking, not telling now! Pretty please with EVERYTHING ON TOP! Here, make me an Ever After High Wiki admin, too! I want to be able to make protections to articles-slash-pages, and ALSO I wanna be able to be the only one to edit on the pages I've protected! Please!?!? <3 ;) ~ Thanks!~~ GabbyComitotheGreat (talk) 22:50, February 24, 2017 (UTC) Trademarks Hey, I'm not an expert with trademarks but if you click on the link next to the name it should link out to 'Trademarkia'. Once there you can check the 'Status/Status Date:' and it should say if it was abandoned and then if it wasn't used there will be a 'No statement of use filed'. If they are abandoned then they are lost. If they were abandoned but weren't used you put them under 'Unused.' If they were used you just fill in the lost date and leave them where they were. I hope that helped, if not just ask. I shall try to help as much as possible. Alvilda (talk) 05:00, April 2, 2017 (UTC) Trademarks 2 Hi Rosalaun, I have to ask you about the trademark for Clawdeen well I'm a bit confused. The trademark field on October 23, 2007 does that belong to Clawdeen or her sister Howleen. If it does then why is it not on the merchandise section for Clawdeen. Hey I think that the abandoned date was on February 27, 2012. But I am not really sure if that is Clawdeen or Howleen Sorry I just got your message, I've been pretty busy irl. The trademark Howleen Wolf was the original trademark for Clawdeen. You can read about it more here http://monsterhigh.wikia.com/wiki/Preliminary_name Hope that helps! Rosalaun (talk) 19:26, May 6, 2017 (UTC)